Corvus
Corvus is an individual who shows up in the first episode of Rebellion Sequence's Grimoire of Destruction Arc. He appears to be interested in helping Nex, although his motives can't be clear. Information Little is known about Corvus or his background, he appears to have been waiting in the rather forlorn destroyed city of what Legna mentions to be the remains of the last resistances. He was waiting for Nex there. Personality Corvus is focused and rather emotionless, he doesn't seem to show many signs of them. He however, has been implied to be intimidating and rather imposing though he isn't around Nex. He does seem capable of holding some remorse, though, as he doesn't get any enjoyment from killing the Azure Interface Prime Field Devices that were attacking and he seems to be reluctant to strike the woman called Eros. It seems like the headpiece he wears has something to do with his emotions, or the guns, as when they are in play and the headpiece is off his emotions shine through. He's very determined and unafraid to use force to get what he wants and he seems to have his own ambitions as Legna mentions. Appearance He's described to be a tall man with raven-colored hair, but his purple eyes are hidden by a headpiece he can presumably still see through. He wears a uniform that is mostly with violet highlights, with bands of purple crystalline bands around his wrists and ankles. On some of his limbs is a sleek black and purple alloy that snaps on. Plot He shows up in the first episode of Rebellion Sequence making a barrier to seal the two off from the outside as he tries to speak to Nex about the fight he has ahead of him, and what he'd do with power if he could obtain it. But an Azure Interface Prime Field spooks the boy and he runs off much to Corvus' concern who seemed to know why the AIP were there in order to prevent something from changing. While the barrier he made was broken and he was attacked, it wasn't shown what happened. Presumably, he was victorious in the fight as he reappears toward the end of the episode to try and stop a woman he calls Eros from taking the badly injured Nex. The two engage in a conversation of the man's motives, which for him seem to be him believing in a possibility that Nex can bring and it hints the two know one another. Although he easily defeats three of the AIP with the gun and his own abilities, he is too late to get to Nex. Afterward, he heard Legna call out to him from atop the ruin of an unknown building where she offers him a proposition to help Nex since she says Corvus is about to "pass the point of no return". Powers and Abilities Corvus seems to be relatively powerful, or at least on the level of some of the stronger individuals of the EvoBlaze universe. He seems to utilize fire, and possibly darkness. He can use these elements to make a blaze of pure magic around his body, then use his gun as an armament to focus and utilize it as shots to make a flame that opens up a void where he can make a rune-bird fly out from. He can also make the magic-energy fly around himself then push it outward in command to make a blaze of havoc which destroyed the AIP's power sources. It's possible his emotions are suppressed to keep those abilities limited. Trivia *He bears similar traits to Heilo Vashtor who Nex meets during the 3rd Arc. *Corvus is Latin for Raven or a Rook, which is a bird of black plumage. Alluding to his abilities to make the pitch and purple runes shaped like birds of energy fly around him or from the voids of his attacks. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:EvoBlaze